Game Night
by prjones339
Summary: Riyo Chuchi and Padmé Amidala decide to host a game night to relax after a hectic week. A one-shot for now but might add to it later if requested.
1. Chapter 1

After a long week of preparations for peace talks, Senator Padmé Amidala addressed the holographic projection of Chancellor Palpatine. "I'm glad the Separatists are willing to finally negotiate. This war has gone on for far too long."

"Oh, I fully agree Senator," Palpatine said with his atypical rising and falling tone. He always sounded as if he was lying for some reason but that was apparently just how he talked.

"I'm already making preparations to leave for Raxus immediately."

"Actually Senator, Representative Binks will be the Republic's envoy."

Padmé stood still, blinking for a moment. Losing any semblance of professionalism in her shock she simply stated, "What."

"Oh yes, he was specifically requested. Apparently Jar-Jar has good relations with a few species who left the Republic. No idea how."

Clearing her throat, Padmé forced out "Oh! Of course. I'm sure he'll do great. Have a good day Chancellor." When the hologram shut off, Padmé did not move, save for her right eye twitching slightly.

Senator Chuchi had finally finished her paperwork. The past week was nonstop work and it felt nice to finally have a moment's rest. Stretching her arms and popping a few joints, she started to wonder what she would get for lunch. Then came the scream. An insane shriek that sounded like it _might_ have come from some type of humanoid, it was by far the most ear-piercing sound that Chuchi had ever heard in her life. "What was that?!"

Padmé, as if summoned, burst through the door. "Jar-Jar!" she yelled, "They requested Jar-Jar! That idiot can't negotiate his way through a checkout lane at a grocery store and he's supposed to broker galactic peace?!" As she ranted the somewhat scared woman looked around for an escape route and turned back. "It's only 10:00 and I already need a drink."

Riyo had a lightbulb go off in her head, "You know, I'm looking for a new tabletop group. Maybe tomorrow we could have a few friends come over to relax? The week's been hell for everyone."

"Table what-now?"

"Role-playing games."

"Uh…"

"Not that kind. The dork kind."

"Oh. Uh, sure. That sounds like it might be fun."

"Great! We can play at my apartment!"

"What game is it?"

"Smugglers and Sorcerers!"

"Hey, I remember a few of my old handmaidens playing that when I was Queen!"

"Maybe you can invite them! It'd be great for you to catch up!"

"They're, sadly, dead. I've had more than my fair share of assassination attempts. But I can see who else could be interested. See you tomorrow!"

Padmé and Riyo Chuchi both went to invite a few friends and acquaintances, Duchess Satine, Senator Organa, Ahsoka Tano, and Barriss Offee, who were all either exhausted from the planning or the war itself, or both. The game night finally came and one by one they met at Chuchi's apartment, bringing snacks, drinks, and the character sheets she had provided them the day before. Padmé handed out sets of dice to each guest and took her seat. Padmé sat at the far end of the table, with Ahsoka to her left, with Barriss between her and Riyo, the "game master" for the evening. Beside her was Satine and then Bail.

Riyo, who had a DM screen in front of her, began "Alright! Now that we're all here who wants to introduce their characters?"

Padmé began, "Qui'ra Silvershoe, I'm a wandering Twi'lek magical girl who was disowned by my family; now I'm trying to prove myself by getting my fortune."

"Alignment?" Riyo asked, expecting a law-abiding, sweet-

"Anarcho-Evil. I was disowned for burning down a nunnery/orphanage. One of my listed flaws is Pyromania." She was stared at by the entire table for a few moments before continuing, "What? The point's to be something you're not?"

Ahsoka broke the awkward silence by stating "Huni the Badger, I'm a Lannik warrior with body dysmorphia, I am only one meter tall and 30 kilos, but I think I'm two meters and 80 kilos, so I routinely get into fights with people bigger than me, but because I'm angry I usually win. Anarcho-Passive."

Barriss, "I'm Jack, a human crusader. Son of the king of a distant world which was conquered and enslaved by a shape-shifting warlock. I wield an enchanted sword forged by the gods, but I am a bit naïve. Legal-Good."

Ahsoka chuckled, which prompted Riyo to ask, "Ahsoka, what's so funny?"

Composing herself, Ahsoka put on a gravelly voice and replied "Long ago, I, Aku, shapeshifting master of darkness, unleashed an _unspeakable_ evil. Then, a foolish samurai warrior, wielding a magic sword, stepped forth to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck, I tore open a portal in time, sending the samurai far into the future, where my evil is _law_. Now the fool must return to the past and undo the future that is Aku!"

"What are you talking about?" Barriss inquired, starting to worry for her friend's sanity.

"Have you seriously never seen that holo?"

"No." everyone at the table said in unison.

"Huh. Weird, your character's almost identical to the hero of it. Even has the same name."

Bail Organa continued, "I'm Bake, a Flame Elemental musician. I'm stuck singing because every instrument I touch bursts into flames. I also have a comedian genie in a lamp. Passive-Good."

Padmé joked, "I think my character's going to like you."

Satine ended the introductions with, "My character is Obedine Claw, a Zygerian researcher who had her medical license revoked but is still working to help the people of the Coruscant underworld to be healthy and strong as they can be for little to no charge. Anarcho-good."

"Alright, you are in a Corellian diner, it's not too busy, but it's one of those places where there's only two really long tables, so you're all seated next to one another. Your food is being brought out; do you introduce yourselves?"

Ahsoka says, feigning a Corellian accent like Admiral Kilian's, "Alright so I start off with 'Ahoy laddies! Me name's Huni.'"

Barriss adds, "I just take out a pair of chopsticks and eat quietly."

Ahsoka looks over at her friend with visible confusion, "How have you never seen _Samurai Jack_? You are literally the same dude."

"Never even heard of it before."

Satine replied, "I nod and tell her, 'Obedine. Pleasure to meet you.'"

"Padmé?"

"Is there a cop around?" Padmé asked.

"Roll perception."

Padmé takes a die and rolls, looking at her sheet for the modifiers, "That would be a, 17!"

"There is literally a law-enforcing holy warrior right in front of you. You probably burned down a temple of his faith at some point."

"Would he know who I am though?"

"Barriss, roll history."

Rolling her die and glancing at her modifiers, Barriss answered, "Two."

"He has no idea who you are."

"Qui'ra Silvershoe."

"Bake."

"Jack."

An hour or so later they are fighting a band of thugs on the streets of Corellia. "Oh, come on Ahsoka," Barriss chastised, "Five nat-20s in a row? Stop using the Force to cheat!"

"Me?" Ahsoka asked innocently, "Cheat? I'd never! I'm just really good with dice."

"If you get another one this encounter, I'm putting Force binders on you."

"And where do you plan on getting those?"

Barriss opened her pack and took out said binders.

"Why do you have those?!"

"None of your business."

Satine had her character run up to Ahsoka heal her, dodging her Warrior's Wrath.

Bail states on his turn, "I throw a fireball at the fuel tanks!"

"Roll to hit."

"16?"

"You blast it apart, taking three of the thugs with it! Now there's only two left."

Padmé's turn, "I cast transmogrification on the thug closest to me."

Riyo rolls for the thug to dodge, "You hit him! What's he turning into?"

"A Loth-cat."

"Alright, so he turns into a Loth-cat and meows in a mad panic, running away. Ahsoka, your turn."

"I use 'scathing insult,' on the last guy. I roll… performance or persuasion for that?"

"Actually, I have a house rule for scathing insult. Instead of rolling, I want you to say it."

"Huh?"

"You heard me. Don't roll for anything, tell me what you say."

Ahsoka sat thinking for a moment before smiling, "None of you are going to get this but it makes me smile," clearing her throat she puts on her character's accent and shouts, "Oi! Your pals are all dead and I hadn't even broken a sweat! What'dya think of that Mr. Pajama wearing, Basket-face, Slipper wielding, clype deep bachle, gather uping blate maw, blethering gomeril Jessie, Oaf-lookin' schooner, Nyaff plookie shan, Milk-drinking Soy-face shilpit, Mim-moothed, sniveling worm-eyed hotten blaugh, vile stoochie, cally-breek tattie! Go home and cry ta ye mama ye stupid tree ogre! Cowering in your crib like a little wee babby!"

At that point, the entire table erupts into laughter, despite not understanding a word that Ahsoka just said.

"Ok," Chuchi laughs, wiping a tear from her eye, "ok the dude runs off crying."

After four hours of gameplay they had encountered the main villain, aside from Padmé's villainy of trying to set everything on fire, "And the warlord is dead!" Riyo cheered, "What do you do now?"

"Bacta!" shouted Ahsoka who had tanked most of the hits, again.

"Loot his corpse!" said Padmé, "He probably has some awesome spell books and potions in that cloak!"

"I make sure the lunatic doesn't burn everything to the ground, again, and that we divide the loot equally." Barriss responded.

"It was a barn full of cultists, incinerating it was the right thing to do!" Padmé defended.

"They were Amish!" Satine corrected, "Amish!"

"To be fair, they looked like cultists." Bail added, "And given what the locals said they were suspected of using dark magic."

Riyo nodded and said, "Alright, see you all next week. Level up your characters to level six."

Packing up, tossing wrappers, and washing glasses and bowls, everyone was laughing and thanking Riyo and Padmé for the idea of a game night.

"You know Ahsoka, Barriss, you can feel free to spend the night here tonight and I can drop you off at the Temple in the morning."

"That'd be great!" Ahsoka replied, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" Riyo answered smiling, but not looking at her. Ahsoka noticed that Barriss and Riyo's eyes were locked, like how Anakin looked at Padmé. She shrugged it off and nibbled on some leftover jerky.

The next morning Chuchi, Offee, and Tano arrived the Jedi Temple in the Senator's speeder. "I had a great time last night!"

"So did we!" Barriss answered, "I hope the peace talks go well."

"Don't get your hopes up. It's Jar-Jar doing the negotiations."

Both padawans groaned at that news. "Well, I'm going to grab some breakfast. See you later!" Ahsoka chimed as she turned to talk away.

Riyo and Barriss walked together for a short while, until they were theoretically concealed by columns. Barriss grabbed hold of Riyo's hand as they locked eyes, then went in for the kiss. Sweet, tender, and calm, the kiss shouldn't bring anybody to come investigating.

However, Anakin Skywalker and Luminara Unduli were walking past a short distance away, with the former noticing the couple only out of the corner of his eye. Poking the Mirialan Jedi to get her attention, he jabbed a thumb in their direction before holding his other hand out. Scowling, she gave him 100 credits. "Where's the rest of it?"

"What do you mean where's the rest of it?'"

"100 credits Barriss was seeing somebody, another fifty that she's gay. Look at who she's kissing."

Clearly unhappy with this new revelation, she tossed the other fifty at him. "At least my Padawan has good taste in partners."

Anakin counted his winnings with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Riyo had not been looking forward to tonight. Game night had once been fun, but now Senator Free Ta had been coming for the past few weeks and running his games… which made everyone uncomfortable… at her apartment. The worst part was that she couldn't kick him out because they had been trying to get his swing vote on their side. But by the moon goddess she couldn't stand that tub of lard! For the past few weeks she died at least once per session, Free Ta's very thinly disguised fetish fuel NPCs made everyone uneasy, and apparently, he was also casually racist and had caused Ahsoka to storm off in a rage after one too many ethnic insults. Unfortunate, given that she was probably the best voice actress of their group and her endless references and jokes brought the table to life. She should have known he would be _that_ DM but she gave him the benefit of the doubt. Stupid. At the very least she enjoyed the game world itself, some obscure title he found for cheap in a bargain bin _Call of Cthulhu._ Riyo was more than happy to admit that if it was being run by literally anybody but _him,_ she would immediately get sucked into the endless mythos she had found on the holonet in relation to the relatively unknown cult classic book series the game was based on.

This time though, she had a plan. Oh yes, she had a plan and she had been formulating it for months. She had her character book, yes book, in hand. Four hundred eventy-five pages of insanity as if written by the Face of Madness, Nyarlathotep himself and bound a few hours ago in a leather cover to mimic the Necronomicon. She had had Ahsoka look it over in the morning and see if she needed to add anything. She chuckled at their conversation.

"Riyo… What the kriff."

"Orn."

"Ah." Ahsoka nodded as she flipped through the pages, occasionally looking at her friend's increasingly demented smile and visibly worrying for her sanity. "Riyo, I know for a _fact_ that you only know three words of Togruti, and those are cuss words I taught you."

"Yep."

"Then why is there an entire middle section that just randomly swaps to Togruti. More importantly how is it grammatically flawless? When did you learn the language?"

"I didn't. I just scribbled away in a blinding rage fueled by madness and soda."

Ahsoka paused for well over a minute. "Ok then… I guess…" she avoided further conversation as she read the rest of the booklet.

"So what do you think?" Riyo asked as her friend closed it.

"There isn't enough time in the day to ask all the questions I have. But I have to know one thing."

"Hmm?"

"Is Henderson his first, or his last name?"

"I don't even kriffing know."


End file.
